thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150125213335/@comment-24796133-20150127203149
As strange as it sound I'm very surprised when i wake up. My last memory of someone running towards me, I'm sure that was Pluto, but clearly I am wrong. Unless I'm in Hell. What a comforting thought. I look round. A room, no eternal fires or devil cackles, Hell is looking unlikely at this point. In the corner, on my TDC, is Ghost. I was wrong, this is bad, worse than hell. I try getting up but the moment I lift my head my neck sears with pain. That's not happening anytime soon, I'm stuck here. I wiggle my fingers and toes, still fully functional, I'm just stuck with my head facing forward towards Ghost. "Get off that right now!" I growl threateningly, but he ignores me. I try getting up again in vain and he checks a bit of paper at me. I pick it up and read the message on it, saying that struggling will only make my injury worse. Like that's going to stop me trying. I keep trying tto get up but any movement in my shoulders or head sends sharp shootings through my body. Ghost eventually looks up from the TDC and walks over to me, kneeling down to face me, slumped against the wall. He shows me the screen and the text written on it. "Stop moving, your tendons are screwed up and you're lucky it's in one piece. It'll be a couple of days before you can move properly, a week before the pain subsides enough. So sit down and stop struggling." "How exactly am I supposed to remain calm sitting here whilst someone who doesn't even talk is my only ally?" I ask, pretty annoyed. In response he pulls down his hood. He still has his mask on, which covers his nose, mouth and chin, but his eyes and head are visible. Thr first thing I notice is that he's completely bald, very pale skin, as pale as it can naturally be, his purple eyes some of the brightest I've ever seen. Even his eyebrows are missing, just raised parts of skin now. It's a strange spectacle. The name Ghost suits him pretty well. He stares at me for a second, maybe trying to read my reaction. If he was expecting shock he must have forgotten that I can see myself in the reflection of the TDC, and I look far worse than he does. We make quite the pair. He pulls his hood up again, he must like it like that, and sits down, leaning against the opposite wall. This is going to be a lot of fun, spending time with a mute person. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you actually talked." I say half heartedly, getting him to pull his hood down was a hard enough task as it was. We sit there in silence for a few minutes. What is going on inside his brain? He works for Pluto and yet will save my life, he's clearly high up in their rankings and yet doesn't speak, and he knows a lot of intel but is happy to betray his cause to help me. I'm having trouble understanding all this, and the beeping from the TDC comes as a relief. He slides it over to me and I open it up, seeing it's a message from Jacob. About damn time. "All went to plan, I got into their system, they haven't questioned the mark yet either. The girl is called 'Nano', no idea what she can do, and the guy is 'Surfer', speedy boy. I haven't had the chance to talk to them properly yet, but soon though. You were right, everyone has this mark on their necks, but I think Surfer's one is different. I'll find out more soon. Five days, meet at the original house, midnight. Well at least he hasn't been killed, always a bonus, and now we have a rally point. Whatever intel he can pull, it must be helpful, preferably about Pluto's whereabouts. I doubt he stuck around after our brief encounter, he seemed like he worked from the shadows, letting others do his dirty work for them. I slide the TDC back to Ghost and try my luck with a question. "What do you know about Pluto?" He picks up the TDC and starts typing, I wait as patiently as I can for him to finish, but he doesn't take long at all. He slides it back over after a minute, and I read. "Russian, one of the first mutants, has a close knit group that does his work, eight in all, maybe more now. He wants mutant domination, and he won't stop untill he has it." I take this in and nod. Not too informative but more than I knew before. 8 fanatical followers, and I'm guessing Nano and Surfer and two of them, maybe Ghost himself. 5 or 6 others out there. One of them must know more. Seems my mission has taken a slight detour. Find the leaders, take them down.